War
by Caroliina
Summary: A sequel to Knowing me knowing you. The clones are all around and life's getting dangerious out there. Heiji/Kazuha Shin'ichi/Ran Complete
1. Pick your guns

**This is the sequel to my fic, which carries a name _Knowing me knowing you_. So this starts where it ended. **

**WAR - Chapter 1: **PICK YOUR GUNS

* * *

Tokyo, 28th of June, at 20:36

Kazuha was leaning against wall and keeping her breath. Her hands were deep in her pockets and in her right hand she was holding a handgun inside her pocket of course. She was trembling a little bit. She was inside a house, but still she wasn't any more safe than on the streets. Every time she heard even a small voice, it made her gasp and turn her look immediately the voice's direction.

She was standing by the front door of Kudo's house. The living-room, which she was facing, was empty and dark, because all the windows were covered with large, black covers. If Kazuha didn't worn a white shoulder-free college, she would've been impossible to divide from the darkness. Kazuha moved her gun up in front of her face, the barrel pointing up, and felt cold sweat on her hands.

Kazuha didn't like this. She didn't know why Heiji couldn't walk to the Kudo's house with her. Kazuha had tried to tell him that there might me clones around, but Hattori Heiji can be very stubborn when he wanted to. Kazuha knew this wasn't Heiji's fault. If she wanted to blame someone, then she would have to blame Shin'ichi, who was the first aho of all the ahos and drank the drug. However, Kazuha couldn't blame Shin'ichi because of two reasons. First, it wouldn't matter anymore, and secondly, Shin'ichi was the un-named captain of their gang. That meant that because he knew the most about the organisation, he was the right man to make all the decisions.

Finally, Kazuha heard the voice, which she had been waiting for, and what she had wanted to hear for half an hour now. A knock behind the door. It was so sudden that Kazuha gasped a bit harder. She cleared her throat, raised her left hand and knocked the door from inside.

"Heiji", she whispered to herself and turned the key on its hole. The door opened.

A dark figure stepped inside the hall. He didn't saw Kazuha. Kazuha held her gun tighter and sighed as silently as she was able to. Then she collected her bravery and stepped out of the shadows, met the figure's eyes and closed the door. She didn't say anything when she calmly pressed the figure against the closed door. He didn't try to escape and stayed calm. Kazuha pressed the gun barrel on the figure's neck. The figure, who was still looking at Kazuha's eyes, gasped silently.

"Kazuha", it whispered. The room was dark, but anyone was able to hear a slight slide of nervousness in his voice. "What're you doing?"

"Yea me", Kazuha said the same way as Heiji sometimes. "You're half an hour late. What took so long?"

"What do ya mean?"

Kazuha laughed dryly. "That's something I should ask from you."

Heiji looked at her. "Got company. Where's Kudo?"

Kazuha smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

"If you... if you wanna see my hand, then why don't you just ask?"

They were standing very closely, Kazuha's nose almost touching Heiji's nose. Kazuha looked at him, but not so coldly anymore. She blinked. When she wasn't taking the gun off, Heiji sighed.

"Okay then aho", he said frustrated and gave his right hand to Kazuha. Kazuha took it in her own hand and couple of seconds later she took her gun off Heiji's neck and freed him.

"You really should sometimes try just 'Hi Heiji'", Heiji said quietly to Kazuha, who was placing the safety back to the gun. "It will do."

Kazuha put her gun back into her pocket. "You're half an hour late. Isn't that a reason enough to menace you with a gun?"

Heiji snorted and followed Kazuha. "Yea maybe, but if you only gave me a chance to explain..."

They argued quietly the whole way downstairs. They went through a white and heavy door. Behind it, there was a low and quite large room without windows. The floor, the ceiling and the walls were grey and made in concrete. The furniture was thin. There was only a round table in the middle of the floor and some chairs around it. There was a long blue mat under the table. A small and bright lamp was hanging from the ceiling right upon the table. In the corner, there was a smaller desk and a computer on it. Near the wall, there were some vague boxes and bottles full of something liquid. There was also a bureau, which was probably for the guns and stuff like that. Briefly, the room looked perfect for some shady business.

Kazuha hadn't noticed it earlier, but the walls weren't empty; they were full of articles from newspapers. All of them were about un-solved murders and crimes. The one, which was near the door, there was a large picture of a chemical laboratory, which had been burned unknown ways. There were two pictures, which were fastened on the corner of the article. In those pictures, there were two people. They were the FBI -agents Akai Shuichi and Jodie Starling.

Shin'ichi and Ran were already sitting by the middle table. Kazuha closed the door carefully.

"Sorry I'm late", Heiji said and set his rucksack on the floor. "I got company."

"Company?" Shin'ichi asked. Kazuha sat next to him and smiled at Ran. "Which means...?"

"A clone", Heiji said and sat next to Kazuha, who turned to him and looked at him with wide eyes, but stayed quiet.

"Right", Shin'ichi said. "Look, I know these clone guys are trying to kill us, which is regrettable, but we can't just have a go and shoot. We can't. First, it's difficult and we need a plan. And secondly", he made a pause and looked around. "I don't like killing."

Kazuha set her look. This was when they came into that fact. Only Heiji had killed once, couple of weeks ago, and that victim had been one of his own clones. The body was still in the forest and Shin'ichi and Heiji had had to make sure that the police wouldn't have found it. That would've been very difficult to explain. Shin'ichi and Heiji were, after all, detectives, and detectives should catch murderers, not be murderers.

"Me neither", Heiji said quietly. Kazuha sighed.

"But we have no choice. We just have to think that... they have no families... no girlfriends", she said quietly. Heiji looked at her for a moment and then turned his look away.

"Kazuha's right", Shin'ichi said. "We have no choice. And that laboratory has to be destroyed."

Ran hadn't said anything yet, but now she raised her look and looked at Shin'ichi. "How?"

Shin'ichi grinned at her and Ran blushed slightly. "I wished someone asked that." He stood up and walked near the vague boxes, which were by the wall. He took some small thing from there and walked back to his friends. He placed the homemade time bomb in the middle of the table. It was the same sort of like the one, which Shin'ichi showed Heiji last time. Ran and Kazuha stared at it.

"What's that?" Ran asked and raised her hand to touch it. Shin'ichi grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch", he said. Then he sat down again. "This is a time-bomb. Agasa and Ai - äh, Sherry - made couple of these. We still have to make some more, but with them we're going to destroy the whole place."

Kazuha leaned a bit closer. "It's quite small", she said.

Heiji snorted and looked at Kazuha with half-closed eyes. "Yea the size matters really..."

Kazuha glanced him sourly. "So", she said to Shin'ichi. "We're going to break into that laboratory and place some of these boxes there and then get away before we blow off with them?"

"Something like that", Shin'ichi confirmed, picked the bomb and carried it back to its own place. He came back with a large blueprint, which he placed in the middle of the table. Heiji, Kazuha and Ran stood up to see it better.

"Wow, how did you get this?" Heiji asked when looking at the blueprint with wide eyes.

It was a very sharp blueprint of the slum laboratory, which they already knew very well. It was black-blue coloured and it looked quite official. How did Shin'ichi get it, was a very good question. Shin'ichi only grinned.

"When we broke into the laboratory to get you out, I found some discs which they had left on my way", Shin'ichi explained. Ran smirked at him.

"You've become dishonest", she said with a smile and placed her hand on Shin'ichi's shoulder, leaning against him a bit. Shin'ichi scratched the back of his head.

"All is fair in..." Heiji started. Ran, Kazuha and Shin'ichi looked at him, Shin'ichi sourly. "...war", Heiji finished his sentence. Kazuha chuckled.

"Uh... Anyway", Shin'ichi said, blushing slightly. "If we have for example four time bombs", he took a pencil and draw some circles on the blueprint. "they could be placed this way." There were four circles on the blueprint and the circles made a square.

Heiji looked at the blueprint with one risen eyebrow. "Hold up... Are we gonna blow off the whole block?"

Shin'ichi looked at him the same way. "We're going to blow off the whole laboratory, Hattori. And yes, we're going to blow off the whole block. 'Cause I'm afraid it goes as the same..."

Heiji nodded. "Right, but we have to make sure there're no civilians around."

"Don't worry. That'll be easy. The region is full of drunks and criminals. All we have to do is say to them that keep far from that block at this and that time", Ran said. Then she turned her look at Shin'ichi, who was looking at her with one risen eyebrow. "Oh c'mon! They won't ask anything!"

Shin'ichi thought for a moment. "That's a good point."

"So", Heiji started. "How long does it take to build two more bombs?"

Shin'ichi blinked. "If we start now... couple of hours. But I think we need more than four bombs. I thought about six. That would be enough for sure and it would become a more gorgeous blaze."

"Six then."

"That would take more time because we have to buy more nitric acid."

Kazuha looked at Shin'ichi. "Of course we need some other equipment?"

Shin'ichi nodded. "Guns and cartridges. A lot."

"What if someone gets shot?" Ran asked. "We can't leave, but we can't wait either."

Shin'ichi thought. "That's a hell good question. We have no bullet-keeping vests or anything."

"Arms and feet are easy to tie, but if someone gets a bullet through stomach or some other difficult place, then we're in trouble", Heiji said.

"I never said this was safe", Shin'ichi said coldly to him. Heiji gazed Shin'ichi with half-closed eyes.

"I never said that", he gave back with a voice, which was warning for coming storm.

"Don't start now", Kazuha said when realised Heiji's voice pressure and grabbed both guys' shoulders. "Fighting is worth nothing."

Shin'ichi and Heiji gazed each other coldly. Both of them had usually good nerves. Ran had taken a good grip around Shin'ichi's arm, just in case. Kazuha went on with calm voice.

"I'm not as smart as you two", she said, looking from Heiji to Shin'ichi and back. "But we have to stick together. This thing is definitely not gonna work if you don't agree with each other."

Heiji sighed and blinked. After couple of seconds he setted his head. Shin'ichi bit his lip and sighed too. Heiji scratched the back of his neck and chuckled.

"We're fucking bastards", he said. "I'm a big one."

Shin'ichi nodded. Kazuha smiled sadly and hugged Heiji's head, standing on her tiptoes and pressing Heiji's head against her shoulder. Shin'ichi smirked and glanced Ran, who was smiling beautifully at Heiji and Kazuha. Heiji, who had closed his eyes, was holding Kazuha's back. Shin'ichi placed his hand on Ran's shoulder and cleared his throat loudly. Kazuha took the hint and slowly loosened her grip around Heiji's head.

"Right", Shin'ichi said with hoarse voice. "About the injury thing..."

Heiji and Kazuha parted completely, a slight shade of red on their cheeks. "Well, we just have to get out of there as soon as we can..." Heiji said.

"How many exits are there?" Kazuha asked. Shin'ichi looked at the blueprint.

"Three. But remember that the laboratory is underground and every entry you have to climb stairs up..." Shin'ichi said and looked at the blueprint, thinking. Heiji was thinking too.

"That would be very difficult", Heiji said. "But if we just use our cell phones, we could just call and tell what the problem is."

"Except there's no field down there I'm afraid", Shin'ichi said and dug something out of his pocket. "I have a better idea."

He took something from his pocket and put them on the blueprint. There were four "Detective Boys" -signs, which were exactly the same as the ones, which Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, Genta and Ai had. Ran chuckled but didn't say anything. Heiji picked one up and looked at it amused.

"'Detective Boys'?" he said and looked at Shin'ichi with one risen eyebrow. Shin'ichi scratched the back of his neck. "How corny."

Kazuha had taken one also. "What is this exactly?"

It took couple of ten minutes from Shin'ichi to teach his friends to use the signs. Using them wasn't difficult and everyone agreed with Shin'ichi. The block, which the laboratory was in, was a small one and luckily, it was on the edge of the town. On its other side, there was the road wide enough and on the other side of the block, there was a small park and the river.

"If the plans won't change", Shin'ichi said. "I suggest that we're going to do it on 2nd of July. We've four days till that. Hattori", he turned to Heiji. "You have guns?"

"Couple of", Heiji said vaguely. Kazuha snorted.

"Good", Shin'ichi said. "Now you two", he said, meaning Heiji and Kazuha. "take a train to Osaka and we'll meet you... let's say..." Shin'ichi thought for a moment. "At 19 o'clock that day. Here. Assembly dismissed."

They had no idea how long the beginning night was going to be.

* * *

Osaka, couple of hours later, at 22:42

Heiji and Kazuha walked out of the railway station. It was warm, but both of them had long-sleeved jackets and jeans. Heiji had no Sax -cap, because it was too easy to recognize. And right at the time they wanted to be as undetected as they only could. They didn't talk or look anyone in the eyes. When they were walking down an abandon and empty street, they dared to speak again. Kazuha sighed deep.

"This is strange", she said quietly. "We have to act this way in our own hometown."

Heiji chuckled. "Yea. What a summer holiday."

Kazuha smirked sadly. Then suddenly she stopped walking, turned and looked back. Heiji stopped too and looked questioningly at her and then the empty street behind them.

"What?"

Kazuha gulped and bit her lip. "N -nothing..."

The midnight sun was hiding behind the next block they passed. The evening was bright and even if the street was on the shadow side of the block, it wasn't as liquid dark as in November. A warm west wind was blowing and the evening was comfortably peaceful.

Heiji had a small apartment on the outskirt. It was as a wrong name of course. Heiji and Kazuha walked straight to that apartment, because it was quite late already.

Heiji climbed up the stairs to the top apartment's door. It was on the third floor. The region was full of white brickwall apartment buildings built in 70's. Kazuha followed Heiji up. Heiji opened the wooden door with a key. The door was a bit broken and it didn't open that easy. Heiji kicked it and it opened.

"The door's broken", Heiji explained and stepped into the apartment.

Kazuha walked into and looked around. Heiji was closing the door, which was broken, as known. Kazuha left her shoes by the door and undressed her jacket. She walked around the apartment and looking around. She reached the bedroom door and then realised that this apartment was in fact meant by one, not two. The whole place was very small and there was everything only one.

"A bit small", Kazuha heard Heiji's voice behind her.

"No this is nice", she said. Then she chuckled. "After all there's no woman keeping things in order."

"Yet", Heiji mumbled when Kazuha had walked into the bedroom and wasn't listening.

"What?"

"Nothin'!"

Heiji walked by Kazuha and opened the closet, which was near the window. He started digging it. "Hold this."

Heiji gave a gun to Kazuha. It was a very small one and very heavy, made in some metal which was silver-coloured. Kazuha rose an eyebrow and grinned. "A revolver."

"That's right."

"Where did you get this?"

"..."

"Heiji?"

Heiji didn't answer. He gave Kazuha another gun, this time a pistol. "Take this too. And give that revolver back."

"Why?"

"'Coz I have no cartridges."

Kazuha gave him the revolver. "Why have you got a revolver if you have no cartridges?"

"It's not mine. I found it."

Kazuha rose her eyebrows as she took the handgun, which Heiji was giving to her. "R-right..."

"I have couple of these here", Heiji said and took couple of more pistols out of the shelf. "And we have to take all these too."

Kazuha looked inside the closet and helped Heiji with the cartridge boxes. They emptied the whole closet and packed all six or seven guns, about 400 cartridges and six silencers into a rucksack. They made sure the rucksack was closed carefully and there were no broken zippers. Heiji and Kazuha would be a gorgeous sight on the street if some of the zippers went broken.

The revolver was dirty and blackened because of the gunpowder. Kazuha wiped it clean with a wet tissue. She liked revolvers because she was so good at shooting with them.

"Heiji", Kazuha said and stopped the revolver cleaning. Heiji had lied down on the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. As an answer he only snarled. "Do you think they'll find us?"

Heiji opened his eyes half. "Sooner or later yea."

"They'll kill us", Kazuha said the sentence, which had been circulating in Heiji's head for a long time. Kazuha's voice was trembling a bit. Heiji blinked, rose and crossed his feet, now sitting on the bed and facing Kazuha.

"Don't think about it. It won't change it."

Kazuha put the gun together and it made a small klick. Heiji smirked at her and looked down. Kazuha stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. Her side touched Heiji's knee. They were quiet for a moment. Then Kazuha smiled slightly at Heiji, who was still looking away.

"What?" Kazuha asked him, smiling.

"What what?" Heiji asked and forced himself to look at Kazuha's eyes.

"You look like you've got something to say", Kazuha said it straight. Heiji's eyebrow rose.

"Do I", he said vaguely. Kazuha wasn't sure if it was a question or just verification. She rose her right heel on the bed and leaned her right elbow against her risen knee. She was still holding the revolver in the same hand.

"Well", she started. "I usually know what you look like when you have something digging your heart and..."

Heiji glanced Kazuha, who put the gun on the floor, and sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

Kazuha rose immediately and looked straight into Heiji's eyes. "W- what then?"

Heiji tried to find the right words. "Um... Did you... Did you make out with the clone?"

The red colour of Kazuha's face told nothing to Heiji. But the fact that an answer like "No!" didn't come immediately and angrily, told more than enough. Kazuha was blushing and her eyes were a bit wider than before. "W- what?"

Heiji snorted. "You heard."

Kazuha sighed and turned her head away from Heiji. _No! Unfair! Heiji shouldn't know anything about it, hell!_ Kazuha wiped her forehead and sighed again. Heiji's eyebrow rose. _I thought so._

"Yea I did", Kazuha said, still hiding her eyes under her hand.

"What?" Heiji wanted to annoy her a little bit.

"I did kiss him!" Kazuha yelped and turned to Heiji again, looking frustrated at him. Heiji snorted.

"'Right", he said vaguely. He wasn't sure what he should be thinking about. Kazuha was first a bit embarrassed, but then she rose her head and looked at Heiji with one risen eyebrow. She chuckled.

"Are you jealous?"

"Why should I?" Heiji said with so hoarse voice that he had to clear his throat. Kazuha gazed him with half-closed eyes, mostly because the answer had come a bit too fast to be convincing. "I killed him, didn't I."

Kazuha rose her shoulders and her shoulder-free shirt moved a bit downwards to show her shoulders fully. Heiji scratched the back of his neck. Kazuha bit her lip. "But you were interested, weren't you."

"Just..." Heiji was getting enough of this conversation. "Just forget it okay?!"

His voice was a bit shrill and Kazuha noticed it. Heiji turned 180 degrees and went quiet. Kazuha rose her other eyebrow. _I knew this. _Then she cleared her throat. She owed him an explanation. She scratched the back of her head and sighed. "I thought 'bout you Heiji."

When Heiji didn't answer, Kazuha went on. "I mean... I thought it was y-you."

Heiji was still quiet. Kazuha bit her fingernail embarrassed. _What did I do wrong?! Okay, I kissed someone, who wasn't Heiji, but so what?! Besides I didn't even think that it could be someone else than Heiji! Well, luckily the street was abandon, because if someone saw us... ?! _Kazuha rose her look to Heiji's back.

"Hang on", she said with setted eyebrows. "How did you know?"

Heiji reacted to this one. "What?"

Kazuha gazed him and heaved her voice pressure. "Look at me Heiji! Who told you?! The clone?!"

Heiji turned to her and gazed her with half closed eyes. "Sorry, I didn't know it was your little secret!"

Kazuha blinked and blushed a bit more, but kept her voice still. "What did he say?!"

"That..." Heiji started and scratched the back of his neck. "That you're fucking good...!"

Kazuha's eyes widened and she blushed. "W-what?!"

"At kissing", Heiji added. Kazuha glanced him and rose her other eyebrow.

"O-okay..." she said and blinked, looking at the window frame. Then she stood up and walked by the window.

Heiji watched her when she pulled the blind down. The room went darker and the bright night left behind the window. Darkness was the only thing, which stayed in the room with Heiji and Kazuha. Kazuha turned back to Heiji, who looked at her. The side of Kazuha's face, her right arm, her right breast and her right side were striped light and dark from the blind. She turned her head and now her ponytail and the back of her neck were striped. Heiji blushed and turned his look away.

Kazuha walked back to Heiji, sat next to him and sighed deep, looking at her knees. Couple of moments passed in silence. Then both of them rose their look at the same time. Their eyes met. Before none of them noticed, they had spent another couple of moments, looking at each other's eyes. Kazuha blinked, but didn't look away. Heiji's eyebrows were slightly setted. There was something very familiar in his eyes. Kazuha had seen those eyes earlier. She just couldn't remember clearly, where.

Then it hit her mind like a bullet. The rainy evening she had kissed the clone. A slight slide of red found its way to Kazuha's cheeks.

The silence between them had last a little longer than natural. Heiji realised it, but didn't do anything. He had never looked at Kazuha's eyes this long time. He hadn't noticed earlier, how big they exactly were. The darkness might had had something to do with it, but they were green and very dark. Heiji tried to look away from them, but he couldn't. He couldn't take his eyes from Kazuha anymore. Kazuha had taken him under her control. Completely.

-to be continued-

* * *

I hope you review this one. It's important to me, seriously. And please tell me about the writing errors, because if you don't, I'll make the same errors over and over again when writing other fics. Thanks.


	2. Worse than death

**WAR - Chapter 2**: WORSE THAN DEATH

* * *

Tokyo, at the same time

"No dad, I flew to Los Angeles with Shin'ichi... Don't start! I already know you don't like him, thank you very much! ... Are you drunk? Of course I'll take care of myself..."

Ran was standing near the window, looking at the covering blind, and talking into her cell phone. In her other hand she was holding a ballpoint pen, which she turned in and out, in and out, making a small click-click, click-click -voice. Ran didn't like silence, though sometimes it was calming. There are many kinds of silence. There's ringing kind of silence, which you can hear in a classroom during an exam. (That makes your brains mix and then your memory is lost.) Then there's stunning kind of silence, which you hear when you have earplugs too deep in your ears. (Which hurts...) Usually, or Ran thought so, if there's even a small click-click, click-click -voice in the space, killing the silence, it was totally different thing. That was why Ran was playing with the ballpoint pen.

The other reason, why Ran had the ballpoint pen, was not psychological. Under the side of her palm, there was a notepad, which she had earlier written some articles. When talking, she had drawn the top note almost full of flowers and circles and what else you can draw when talking into phone.

Shin'ichi was standing next to Ran and trying to hear something from the call, pressing his ear against the back of the phone. Ran quit playing with the pen and changed the phone to her other ear, so Shin'ichi couldn't hear it any longer.

"Conan?" she said when Shin'ichi moved to her other side and pressed his ear against the phone once again. Ran changed the ear again. "Yep, he's with us! He takes good care of me, and makes sure Shin'ichi won't get too close..." Ran blushed and stroke Shin'ichi off of her, using some kind of karate move. Shin'ichi groaned. "What? Yes, he's alright. He's only seven years old, but I think he made the flight quite well. After all, it last almost ten hours..." Ran smiled evily at Shin'ichi, who was lying on the floor near her feet and holding his head, which Ran had hit him. Shin'ichi pressed his right palm against his left fist and looked up at Ran, saying 'You're so going to pay for that one!'. Ran turned away from him. "Yep. Now look, I have to go. I'll call you later. Bye!"

She hung up and sighed deep, looking at her cell phone. Shin'ichi snorted. Ran glanced him vaguely. "Don't mess around when I'm lying!" she said to him.

Shin'ichi rose his eyebrows. "I'm not messing around!"

"Yea, not anymore, after I hit you down there!"

"So", Shin'ichi said and stood up. "Are you done?"

Ran rose her look to Shin'ichi and nodded. "Yep. What's next?"

Shin'ichi scratched the back of his neck. "I think I have to check the attic, if there's more guns. You can go to sleep, you must be exhausted."

Ran shook her head. "No, I'll help you. I'm not tired at all."

Shin'ichi chuckled. After a short silent moment, he took Ran's hand and led her out of the room.

* * *

Osaka, a second later

Kazuha leaned forward and touched Heiji's lower lip with her tongue. She had closed her eyes. She didn't want to see what she was doing; she only wanted to feel it, taste it, know it. Heiji's lips were dry and soft, and they felt a bit chilly against Kazuha's tongue. Soon after her lips had made contact with Heiji's, Heiji started responsing the kiss. Kazuha's mouth was hot and her scent was driving him out of his mind. Heiji bent his head to a different angle to get an easier access to kiss Kazuha. Heiji's mind was fighting with his emotions. As long as he had known Kazuha, he had had some kind of growing feeling inside him. First it was only friendship, but as they both had grown up, all that friendship had changed. It was still there, but it had had some new shades. It was like a pair of window glasses, which keep the frosty air outside. But they can't keep the sunshine outside. They let it through. In this, the sunshine is like love. It exists without the windows, but the cold air goes through. But, since we have the windows (yes, two window glasses, because one is not enough when the air is freezing cold), we don't have to be afraid of the frost.

Except if someone throws a stone through the window.

They heard a loud crash and some shards flew onto them. Their eyes shot open. Kazuha yelped. Heiji stood up and gasped. Kazuha was stunned and she was gaping at the window, which was broken. Some chilly wind blew inside and the broken blind rose up for it. Heiji took Kazuha's wrist and pulled her up. Kazuha followed him immediately and leaned against the wall next to the window and gasped, staying as quiet as she could. The peaceful night had changed to a scene of horror in a hundredth part of second. Heiji was holding Kazuha's wrist and they both were leaning against the wall, which was between the broken window and the corner of the room. They both breathed as quietly as they could, but since the night had become back to peaceful, their breaths were quite loud. Kazuha's eyes were wide and she had gone pale. Heiji had turned his head to the broken window, and watching it if someone tried for example to shot them. A car drove by their window. The car was the only voice they heard. Heiji turned his head forward, now facing the room and the shards on the bed. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Kazuha blinked.

"Heiji...?" she started, but Heiji silented her by whispering "Tyst!"

Kazuha turned her head forward and blinked couple of times, trying to calm herself down a little. The shards were shining the light of the streetlamp, and they were laughing direly. A tear in the corner of Kazuha's eye shined the light ahead. Kazuha turned her look away from the cruel shards. She glanced Heiji, who sighed.

"... fuck..." he breathed and guttered to sit on the floor. Kazuha sat next to him. Heiji hid his forehead in his palm. "... they know we're here."

Kazuha stayed quiet. Heiji sighed once again and then turned to look at her eyes. "You okay?" he asked silently.

"I'm fine..." Kazuha whispered back. "Heiji... what the hell was that?"

Heiji shook his head. "I dunno. But Kazuha..." he said and looked at her eyes. "I want you to know that I..."

Kazuha sighed and blinked, trying to give Heiji more strenght. Heiji sighed and turned his look to forward. "I'll kill myself if you die."

Kazuha sighed again and her mind went sad. She wiped her tears away, turned to Heiji, wound her arms around Heiji's neck and hugged him. Her ponytail hit Heiji's nose and Heiji moved it out of his way when he burried his face in her neck. Kazuha tried to hold her tears but they flowed down her cheeks and down Heiji's neck. She closed her eyes and sighed.

Heiji had never held Kazuha like this. He had hugged her sometimes, very seldom though, but never like this. Kazuha was so weak, small, hurt and hopeless. And, after all, afraid. Heiji closed his eyes tightly and moved his hands to her back, to her blades. He had never noticed how slender Kazuha was. Heiji could divide every vertebra of her back through her college shirt.

"Don't say that", Kazuha whispered to his neck and couple of tears disappeared into his shirt. "I don't want to die yet..."

Heiji opened his eyes full. He had heard something. Seemed like something, which had broken the window, was still in the room. Kazuha had heard it too. They both stood up and saw something, which made their blood freeze.

On the floor behind the bed, near the closet, there was a very small box, about fist-sized. A small, red light came from its side. The red light made a long spotlight to the ceiling. Heiji didn't see the closet. The box seemed to be some kind of smoke-bomb. There was something yellowish flying in the air and that was why the red spotlight was so clear, and why they couldn't see the closet behind the smoke cloud.

Kazuha was too stunned to run away. Heiji blocked her nose and mouth with his sleeve and they ran out of the room through the yellowish smoke, which slowly filled the room when they had slammed the door closed. Kazuha coughed and wiped her eyes dry once again. Heiji leaned against the wall.

"Fucking great! They tried to smoke us alive!"

Kazuha leaned against the wall next to him. "Sounds like them. I thought it was a hand grenade when it came through the window."

Heiji glanced her. "That's not their style. Too rough. Besides the whole neighbourhood would hear it."

Kazuha nodded. "I know! That's why I confused when we're not dead yet!"

Heiji looked at her and Kazuha looked back the same line. There was a short silence between them. Then Heiji swayed his head backwards and hit his head unaccidently against the wall. "Dammit!"

Kazuha's eyebrow rose. "What dammit?"

"We left the guns in there!" Heiji said frustrated. Kazuha snorted.

"Fucking great."

"That's right."

"What we do now?"

"Wait here till all the smoke is gone. The window is broken, but I don't know how much smoke-causing substance is inside that damned box, so it'll take as long as it'll take."

Kazuha looked at him with one risen eyebrow. "Okay...?"

* * *

Tokyo, at the moment or a couple of moments later

Ran made some tea for herself and went to living room to drink it. Shin'ichi was sitting and lying (at the same time) on the sofa. He yawned when Ran entered the room, and stretched his limbs to take a better position.

"I'm so glad I'm not a kid anymore..." he said it aloud before he realised Ran was in. Ran's eyebrows setted a least bit.

"Which reminds me", she said and stirred her tea. "You've been avoiding it for couple of weeks now."

"Avoiding what?" Shin'ichi said tiredly to the ceiling.

"Talking to me face to face", Ran said clearly. "Now drag your not-a-kid-anymore-guy off the sofa, sit here and explain. I'm waiting."

Shin'ichi heard from Ran's voice that she meant what she was saying. He sighed. "Yea, you're right."

He stood difficultly from the sofa. Ran watched him when he walked to the table and sat by it, facing her. Before none of them spoke, there was a short silence. Both stared at the table and Ran was breaking the silence by stirring her tea. Shin'ichi wasn't sure if he should start, or let Ran ask something first.

"Why didn't you trust me?" Ran asked finally. Shin'ichi sighed.

"It's not that", Shin'ichi said quietly. "I didn't want to tell you 'cause I didn't want to set you in danger."

Ran snorted. "Do you really think that I care?"

Shin'ichi's eyebrow rose and he looked at Ran. "What?"

Ran drank some tea to stay calmer. "Living without you", she said, not looking at him. "is worse than death."

Shin'ichi started to realise what he had done to Ran. Ran's eyes were glassy, and it was the matter of time when the tears would flow off them.

"Say something!" she yelped quietly and wiped her tears. "Talk to me, Shin'ichi!"

"Ran I..." Shin'ichi started slowly and with as hoarse voice as Heiji had sometimes. "I would die for you. You know that. But I don't want you to die for me."

Ran grabbed Shin'ichi's hand, which was on the table. "And I don't want to live without you. I don't want you to die for me, idiot!"

Shin'ichi was quiet and Ran went on. "Don't you understand it already?! If you die, you leave me all alone! Just like you already did once!"

"I know but..." Shin'ichi started but never finished, because he didn't know what but there was. Ran was right. Shin'ichi sighed. He looked straight to Ran's eyes.

"Ran, this is war."

-to be continued-

* * *

I don't think it's hard to press that button and review.


	3. Best friends

**WAR - Chapter 3**: BEST FRIENDS

* * *

Osaka, 29th of June, 01:30 A.M.

Heiji turned the doorgrip and opened the door the least bit. He saw the room, and there was some yellow smoke in the air still, but it all was near the ceiling. Heiji stepped into the room and grabbed the rucksack, which included their guns and other stuff. After doing that, he got out of the room as fast as he could and closed the door quietly and carefully.

He glanced Kazuha, who was sitting on the floor near his feet and asleep. Heiji looked at her for a moment. He knew that there was no return to the past. He knew that by kissing Kazuha he had only made both of their things more complicated. Right at the moment, they were in a situation which their lifes were in danger. By loving each other as much as they did, they would also feel as much pain when losing the other. This dawning day could be the end of Kazuha's life. This dawning day could be the end of Heiji's life. This dawning day could be the end of both of their lifes. When Heiji had kissed Kazuha couple of hours ago, he had felt like he couldn't live without her. It sounded beautiful, but not very practical in their situation. That kiss had made a connection between them. A connection, which was pulling them closer to each other like two magnets. A connection, which was giving them peace when being close to each other. If one of those two hearts stopped beating, what would happen to the other one, which was still beating? Heiji didn't want to be the lonely heart, but he didn't want to die either. And he had decided that he was definitely not going to let Kazuha die.

Their worst weakness was the fear of losing the other. That was their greatest problem.

* * *

Couple of blocks away from the apartment there was a tall, dark, young man leaning against the brickwall. There was couple of graffities beside him, some hippie-, nazi- and satan symbols. The street was abandon, and even the sun shined coldly. A tall and blond long-haired man walked to the dark man and leaned against the wall next to him. The blond man was dressed in black and he had a well-covering hat to hide his face well. Gin.

"Are they dead?" he asked silently and fired a cigarette.

"Till now, yes", the clone answered.

"Are you sure?"

"I threw a smokebomb through the window."

There was s short silence. A clone sighed, but even his eye didn't move. He stood almost scaringly still. Gin took couple of deep smokes and then threw the cigarette on the street. He didn't trample on it.

"Don't underrate them. They are just teenagers, but they're not fools."

"Yes", the clone said like a machine.

"Now go, and make sure they're dead."

"Yes."

* * *

Heiji hadn't noticed that he had been looking at Kazuha for a long while already. The rucksack full of guns was loosely on his other shoulder. The corridor was more empty than he had ever noticed. He had stolen some old calenders from the trashbin, because in them there were a lot of beutiful pictures, which cut the white wall commonly. Right upon Kazuha there was the July of 1990. The birch leaves were just the same green as Kazuha's eyes had been in the darkness. Heiji smiled sadly. Kazuha's eyes were closed, and her eyebrows were relaxed. She had quite bad position to sleep, but her sleep was peaceful like a child's. Heiji didn't know when she next time had a chance to sleep that care-freely. Heiji had to wake her up.

"Hey Kazuha", Heiji said quietly and shook Kazuha's shoulder. He did that against his will. It would've been nice to look at her vacantly just for another moment longer. "We have to get out."

Kazuha yawned and her eyebrows setted. "Not yet... five minutes..."

Heiji smirked. He could well imagine Kazuha saying that way to her mother, who tried to wake her up in the morning. He shook her shoulder again and leaned a bit closer to her. "No, aho. We have to go now."

"Heiji..." Kazuha said tiredly when she had opened her eyes. "Help me up."

Heiji grabbed Kazuha's hand and pulled her up against the wall. Kazuha got her feet under herself and stood against the wall, eyes still half-closed. She never let go Heiji's hand, and Heiji didn't either. They were standing quite closely, Kazuha leaning against the wall, holding Heiji's hand and Heiji's face only five centimeters away from hers. Kazuha blinked. They looked straight to each other's eyes and didn't say a word. Heiji could look at Kazuha's eyes forever. He knew there was a lot more than only her eyes, but her eyes were the easiest and clearest gate into her heart. With one look, Heiji could read Kazuha like an open book, and understand what was bothering her. They only needed enough time to get that far.

"You're my best friend, Heiji", Kazuha whispered and pressed her face against Heiji's shoulder. Heiji's arms went around her before he had noticed anything. Kazuha was warm. Heiji felt her heart beat against his chest.

"You're mine", Heiji whispered as an answer, because he wanted to hear Kazuha's words more. He hadn't noticed it earlier, but he was depended on everything in her. Her eyes, her warmth, her scent, her being, the words she said, never mind what they were. "And I..."

A loud voice interrupted them. Someone was behind the front door and trying to get it open. Kazuha looked in Heiji's eyes and both their eyes were widened. Heiji got his reflexes back just the second when the door fell on the floor, and it made a loud voice also. The door was just around the corner of the corridor, and Heiji and Kazuha were hiding behind the corner, when someone, who was probably a clone, stepped on the broken door, which was filling the floor now.

Kazuha knocked Heiji's shoulder and Heiji turned his head to her. Kazuha gave him her own gun, which she had been carrying with her. They both gasped, because the door had scared them. The rucksack was still on Heiji's other shoulder. Heiji held the gun tightly in his other hand. With his other one he seeked Kazuha's hand and held it. His hand was sweaty and cold. Kazuha sighed and blinked. She had gone a bit paler.

The clone came in their sight. He was holding a gun, but didn't see our heroes yet. Heiji and Kazuha tried to stay quiet, but too late. The clone saw them and rose his gun to point on Heiji's head. His eyes were cold. Kazuha closed her eyes. She didn't want to see this.

"Do you want me to tell you what this door is?" the clone said a bit frustrated manner and glanced the door, which he was standing upon.

Heiji didn't move his gun anywhere. "Go ahead, it's a crap."

The clone nodded. Kazuha sighed behind Heiji and stepped forward. She was holding another gun. Heiji glanced her with wide eyes. The clone stared at Kazuha, who stood still in the middle of the dark corridor and held the gun with both of her hands, pointing straight in between the clone's eyes. Her face was calm. Heiji turned his look back to the clone and his other dark eyebrow rose slightly. Kazuha dared to smirk.

"Drop the gun", she said quietly.

The clone looked at both of them. The silence between those three was difficult to hear. Kazuha had loaded the gun. Heiji wasn't sure why Kazuha hadn't just shot the clone, when she had a loaded gun. Then he realised why, and smirked. The clone saw there was no use to fight, and he sighed frustrated, letting go of the gun, which fell on the floor, making an echoing voice. Heiji took the gun from the floor when Kazuha kept her gun still up.

"Well, now when you're here", Heiji said calmly and pressed his gun against the clone's neck. He moved his face quite close to the clone's face. "Tell me something about your fucking organisation."

The clone smiled slightly at Heiji. "We have the predominance. You have already lost this war."

Heiji's eyebrow rose. "I didn't ask that", he said. "How many of you?"

The clone smirked. "I'm the fifth of the first ten."

Heiji bit his lip. "Ten?"

"And they're making more all the time."

"What?"

The clone enjoyed the final seconds of his life. "Fifteen hours and 100 of my brothers see this world. Have a nice day, Hattori."

Kazuha gasped. Heiji went pale and nodded. He pulled the drigger and the clone fell on the floor, dead.

Heiji panted. 15 hours. 100 more clones. He stared at the dead and bleeding clone, who was lying on the floor near his feet. He realised he was looking at his own dead eyes.

"Heiji! Look at me!" Kazuha yelped and grabbed Heiji's shoulder, when realising the situation. She turned him to her side and their eyes met. Heiji's mind was mixed. He saw Kazuha and heard her voice. He felt her hand on his shoulder. He felt her heavy breath on his neck. But he felt also something else, which he didn't feel usually.

"We're not dead yet", Kazuha whispered.

"I... I'm not gonna let you die Kazuha", Heiji whispered back.

Kazuha wound her arms around Heiji's neck and hugged him tightly.

"We..." Heiji went on with a bit more strong voice. "We have to let Kudo know."

"You're right", Kazuha said but didn't move herself anywhere just yet. "You're so warm..."

When Kazuha finally let Heiji from her lap, Heiji felt a lot better.

* * *

Tokyo, 02:15 A.M.

Ran climbed the stairs down. She knew exactly where the steps were, even if the staircase was as dark as russian's hell. Walking down the dark stairs was just like skiing in un-touched snow, or writing a story into a clean, white paper. (I hate to write like that...) You can't be sure, what is forward, because you can't see it. Ran had often walked those stairs down, but she still couldn't be sure, which one of the stairs was the last one. She almost tripped when the last stair had been the second last. Ran opened the heavy door, using a small key. The door didn't open and Ran had to take the key off its hole and try another time. She stepped out of the darkness into deeper one.

She wasn't afraid of the darkness. The people, who are afraid of darkness, don't even know what they're afraid of. And that's exactly the point. They're afraid of unknown. Ran knew this room well. She knew exactly what was and where. Three steps from the door, and you touch the table. The left corner near the door, a stack of stuff. Ran closed the door and the darkness became even more deeper. She walked near the wall and sat down, leaning her back against the cold wall. She sighed deep and the air in the room sighed also. Ran knew exactly what she was afraid of.

_Shin'ichi..._ Ran thought. Shin'ichi's serious face came in front of her closed eyes. It said: _"This is war."_ Ran breathed and bit her lip. _He's right. The black organisation - and us. They'll always be on our heels. They won't give up before they're sure we're dead and burried. But why am I this calm then? Why am I not afraid more than this?_

"Ran, are you here?"

Ran returned to the earth and looked through the darkness to the door. She divided Shin'ichi's figure there. He hadn't got any light with him. He didn't turn the light on either. Ran was happy when he didn't. "Yea."

"Why did you come down here? I thought you were already sleeping..." Shin'ichi asked calmly and closed the door. Ran's eyes had already got used to the darkness.

"I wanted to think about things and... be alone for a moment", Ran said quietly. She would've like to take that last one back, because she didn't want Shin'ichi to leave.

"May I join you?" Shin'ichi asked anyway.

"Yea."

Shin'ichi walked to Ran and sat next to her. They were quiet for a moment. Ran divided the table and the chairs in front of her. The legs of the chairs reminded bones, even if they didn't look like bones at all. Ran sighed. Shin'ichi looked at the darkness, which was between the two of them. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hm? Yea..." Ran said fast. There was a short silence and Ran sighed again. "No."

Shin'ichi bit his lip. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay."

A silence fell upon them. Then Ran started slowly.

"Do you repent it at all?"

Shin'ichi's eyebrow rose. "Repent what?"

Ran would've like to hit Shin'ichi. She could've slapped him so hard that there would be a scar for fifty years. But she didn't. She only pressed her teeth together and sighed deep, trying to keep herself from killing him. She snorted. "Nothing!"

She stood up. Shin'ichi blinked and his eyebrow rose more, but Ran couldn't see it. "No wait! What should I repent?"

Ran was furious, but Shin'ichi didn't see it because of the darkness. Ran pressed her hands in fists and shouted: "Ask yourself!"

Then she rushed to the staircase, leaving the door open and Shin'ichi sitting on the floor confused. She ran the stairs up without thinking where she was going. _Fucking idiot! FUCKING IDIOT!! Someday I'll kill him! How can he be such an impassive jerk?! Doesn't he have any idea what he has done to me?! Does he really think I'll forgive him that easily?! DOESN'T HE ALREADY KNOW HOW I FEEL?!_

Ran stopped running and leaned against the wall. She tried to hold her tears but they went down her cheeks and dropped on the floor. She kneeled on the floor, still leaning against the wall, hid her face in her palms and cried. _Oh my god I'm stupid...! Why am I still hanging on his neck?! If he felt anything towards me, he would've said it long ago._ Ran tried to wipe her tears away but some new ones came immediately. _Shin'ichi...!_

"Ran!"

Ran turned her head to face Shin'ichi, who was standing behind her back and leaning against the wall. She gazed him angrily. "Leave me alone!"

Shin'ichi lost his patience. He kneeled near Ran, grabbed her shoulders and pinned her against the wall. Ran tried to resist, but if she would wanted, she would've got rid of Shin'ichi. She didn't. Shin'ichi forced her to look at him. "Don't act like a five-year-old! I want you to listen! Is that too much to ask?!"

Shin'ichi looked straight to her eyes and Ran stared back, trying to kill him by eyes. "I hate you!"

Shin'ichi blinked. "I know, and I know you have a very good reason for that! Just listen okay?!"

Ran breathed couple of times, closed her eyes and opened them again, trying to relax. Shin'ichi blinked. "There's only one word I want to say", he started. Ran blinked. Shin'ichi never broke the eye contact. "Sorry."

There was a silence between them. Ran sighed and her eyebrows made contact. "That's all?"

Shin'ichi tried to read the answer from Ran's eyes. He blinked. "Y-yea...?"

Ran gazed him coldly. "Let go."

"What?"

"Let me go, idiot!" Ran shouted and stroke Shin'ichi off of her. She stood quickly up and ran away.

Shin'ichi didn't freeze on his tracks. He climbed up and caught Ran almost immediately. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. Without thinking what he was doing, Shin'ichi pushed Ran against the wall, leaned closer and kissed her.

By half, he was waiting for another stroke from Ran. That was why he was surprised when he felt her responsing the kiss passionately. Ran's arms went around Shin'ichi's neck and Shin'ichi's hands were handling her back. Ran stood on her toes and pulled herself even closer to Shin'ichi, who held her tightly around her waist. This was what Shin'ichi had been wanting to do since he became Conan.

* * *

three hours later, 5:17 A.M.

The front door opened and two dark figures stepped into the empty hall. The other one was tall and he was carrying a rucksack. With him there was a smaller one, who locked the door carefully and yawned.

"I'm tired..." it complained.

Her friend took his shoes off. "That was the sixth time you say that."

"Have you any idea why I keep saying it...?" he got the answer from his mate, who yawned again.

"Tyst! Not that loud!" he whispered and took his friend's hand. "C'mon. And be quiet."

"Why...? We have to wake them anyway..." his friend said aloud and covered her mouth when yawning again. "Heiji...?"

* * *

Osaka, the same moment

Gin climbed the stairs up and saw from far that the door was broken. He stepped into and stopped when seeing the dead clone. Gin kneeled down to see him better. He took something from around the clone's neck. It was a small, silver-colored chain. In the chain there was a small piece of metal plate. It reminded the ones which soldiers carry around their necks when waging war. Gin looked at it for a moment, snorted and put it inside of his pocket. He stood up and walked to the bedroom, where he saw first the broken window and the cruel shards on the bed. He picked the small smoke bomb from the floor and put it in his pocket also. The smoke had disappeared long ago of course. Gin chuckled and returned to the clone again.

"You failed", he said to the dead body, who answered by staring at the ceiling with glassy, open, dry eyes.

-to be continued-

* * *

It's my birthday tomorrow BTW... And I'm gonna be a godmother! Yay! Cough-cough please review.


	4. Underground laboratory

**WAR - Chapter 4**: UNDERGROUND LABORATORY

* * *

Tokyo, 7:34 A.M.

"FIFTEEN HOURS?!"

"Shout louder! They didn't hear that in Stockholm yet!" Heiji said and gazed Shin'ichi with half-closed eyes. "And besides, not fifteen. Not even ten anymore."

Shin'ichi sighed and wiped his forehead. Heiji had just before told him what had happened at night (leaving out everything, which had something to do with Kazuha). The guys were in their so-called "assembly room" downstairs. Kazuha and Ran had gone sleeping already.

"So", Heiji went on after a short silence. "What's the plan, sir?"

Shin'ichi shook his head slightly. "The time's running out."

Heiji nodded to his feet. He had kept his hands in his pockets the whole time. "At least we tried."

Shin'ichi hanged his head down and shook his head. "Yea. We could never have won anyway."

A silence fell upon them. Shin'ichi was leaning against the wall. Next to his feet there was a stack of cartboard boxes. There was an un-opened bottle full of nitric acid. But Shin'ichi wasn't thinking about it. He was thinking about himself and Hattori, Ran and Kazuha. They weren't even 20 yet. Their life would be wasted. Waste sounded mean, but it was truth. The whole world was lying on their feet. There was so much to do. Too many things which had to be done. Too many places which had to be seen and too many thoughts which had to be thought about. Shin'ichi's look wandered around the walls. The walls were full of people's pictures. All those people had died because of the organisation. There was Miyano Akemi (her picture had been a difficult one to find), next to her sister, Miyano Shiho, who everyone had known as Ai or Sherry. Next to Sherry's picture there was a newspaper article about an un-solved murder in a hotel room in London just a few days ago. Shin'ichi didn't want to be on the wall with those people.

Heiji blinked, keeping his eyes in the floor. He knew that life was unfair. But he never thought it would be this unfair. It felt almost like life was just a stupid joke. There was nothing left to lean against. There was nothing to hide behind. There was no light to follow. Never mind the midnight sun, Heiji felt like it was already November. The Midsummer had never been this dark. _Welcome to the world, from now on you have to live on your own._ Heiji blinked another time and sighed.

"No", both guys said at the same time. They rose their heads and looked at each other.

"We can't finish it this way", Shin'ichi said. "And besides..."

"I dunno 'bout you but... If we're on our way to Hell", Heiji said and his eyebrow setted. "I'm gonna take some of them with me."

Shin'ichi grinned and nodded. "We better start." He dug the stack of stuff and found four time bombs. "Take these." Heiji took the bombs from his hands and put them on the table. "I suggest you take two and I take two."

* * *

A hour later they four were standing front of the railway station. The station was empty and abandon. It was winding warmly from west and they saw the sun far in the north-east. Kazuha looked at the sun. This could be the last time she saw it. The sun was peaceful and not very bright. Bright enough to give light, but it wasn't making Kazuha blind. Kazuha thanked the sun. She felt good when looking at it. She felt something, which she hadn't felt for a long while. Joy. Happiness. The sun filled her mind with its slight light. Kazuha smiled. She felt like the sun had washed her mind. All the darkness, fear, hatred, blood, sweat, violence, mixed feelings and Heiji. Never mind how deeply she loved Heiji, every time she saw his eyes, it only made her depressed and afraid.

Heiji looked at the back of Kazuha's neck. He didn't want Kazuha to do this. He saw Kazuha was looking at the sun. A slight smile was covering her pale face. Heiji realised how much he had missed her smile. Recently, every time Heiji had looked at Kazuha's eyes, he had seen only fear shining from them. These past three weeks had changed both of them, Heiji knew it. Earlier Kazuha had been a bit naïv, sweet and happy young woman. She hadn't been very clever, she had for example never understood how fun it was to solve murder cases. She had never been smart, and she still wasn't. But she wasn't stupid either; she understood enough and did what she had to do. Tonight Heiji was looking at the naïv, sweet Kazuha, who had disappeared from the depressed, sad and afraid Kazuha's way.

The train took them to the slum-laboratory-building-whatever. The whole block was a bit weird. Heiji had earlier noticed that there were no windows in the walls.

"Any questions?" Shin'ichi asked.

"This can be a trap", Ran said quietly. Everyone turned to her.

"I know", Shin'ichi said sadly. "But this is the only clue we have. We can't turn back."

* * *

Heiji and Kazuha went around the corner and found a door on the north wall. The street was almost scary abandon and Kazuha divided and heard the wide river in the middle of the park. Heiji opened the door and Kazuha followed him inside.

As the door had closed behind them, Kazuha stepped into another darkness. But this time the darkness was full of electricy. It wasn't wet darkness. It wasn't sweaty darkness. This darkness was something, which hide you, but not enough; it showed your face, but not too clearly. Kazuha breathed and smelled the dust. She held her gun in her other hand.

When they had climbed the stairs down, Heiji opened the door there and they stepped into a corridor, which was exactly the same as the corridor, which was on the other side of the whole thing.

"We're in", Heiji said to the small black thing in his ear, pressing it with his finger. It was a bit like a hands-free. He leaned against the wall near the corner and Kazuha stood next to him.

Heiji tried to resist, but his head turned to Kazuha's side and his eyes met her eyes. He had thought he would see the depressed and afraid Kazuha's eyes, but no. There was some kind of new shade in her look. Her eyes weren't as wide as usually, and her eyebrows weren't touching. Heiji didn't recognize this Kazuha.

"Lets go shall we", Kazuha whispered to him. Heiji blinked. For a moment they looked at each other's eyes. Kazuha felt cold.

* * *

"Hattori", Shin'ichi said when pressing the earplug in his other ear. "Look at your clock. Set the bombs to blow at 9. Sharp. Understood?"

He bit his lip when he and Ran started climbing the long stairs down. Their steps echoed downwards and their breathing filled the air. None of them dared to speak. It was a strange tone. There they were, climbing the stairs down, and the stairs seemed never to end. Half of Ran wished that the stairs wouldn't end at all. She had a strong feeling that she would never breathe the outside air again.

The stairs ended finally. Shin'ichi held Ran's hand and they went through the door. When it closed behind them, Shin'ichi stopped. He held Ran's hand because this place had been the one where Heiji had got lost. There was a door in the darkness, which hid behind the front door when someone opened it. That's why they hadn't noticed it there when they had first time gone to the laboratory. Shin'ichi didn't walk that corridor forward; he tried the door and it was unlocked.

Before Shin'ichi had opened that door fully, he knew there was someone inside it. He shot without aiming the gun. Ran startled behind Shin'ichi and gasped. They heard someone fell on the floor. When Shin'ichi stepped into the small room, he saw a dark guy lying on the floor dead. Ran kneeled by the dead clone and took the gun from its hand. Shin'ichi searched the room. It looked like a prison, except there was a carpet on the floor and some chairs here and there. The room was about 20 square meters big, and it was a square also.

"Shin'ichi", Ran called him. "Take a look at this."

Shin'ichi took something from Ran's palm. It was a small chain, like any chain which people wear around their neck. There was a small square piece of metal plate on the chain. In the metan plate there were four numbers. Three of the first of them were zeros, and the last one was four.

"What do you think?" Ran asked. Shin'ichi thought for a moment.

"That's how they recognize the clones and real Hattori, that's all", he said. "Come on, our time is on card."

Ran put the chain inside her pocket when they left the room.

"Hattori", Shin'ichi said. "We met one. It was waiting for us to come. They know we're in. Watch yourself. And now listen: every clone has a chain around the neck. Collect the chains as much as you can. Understood?"

* * *

"Yea but why?" Heiji asked Shin'ichi. When Shin'ichi told him, he realised why. Kazuha had a hands-free-thing in her other ear also and she heard every word they said. Heiji took Kazuha's hand in his.

"Listen Kazuha", Heiji whispered. "Don't let me out of your sight. If you have to look somewhere else, just hold my hand or something, but make sure they can't deceive you."

"Right", Kazuha said and took a better grip on Heiji's hand.

They walked down an abandoned corridor, which other side wall was a window and the room behind the window was a very large hall, which included many small pipes, which started from the floor and were about two meters high. Every pipe had a small computer on top and under. The glass pipe in between seemed to be full of some liquid. In some pipes there was a black vague football-sized thing in the middle of the liquid-looking substance. Heiji didn't want to think about what were those vague things floating in the liquid, because when he started thinking about it, he felt sick. The hall seemed empty, but Heiji knew it wasn't.

Kazuha followed Heiji when they walked couple of stairs down to the hall, which included those pipe-things. They stopped to the corner. Heiji breathed loud and held his gun forward, ready to react any small voice. Kazuha held Heiji's left hand in her left one and that was why she had to held the gun forward under Heiji's arm, which was pointed also. It was a shame that none of them was able to shoot with left hand.

"Heiji", Kazuha breathed. "They won't shoot before we move."

"This place is full of them", Heiji whispered back. "We can't place the bomb here before some of them..."

A shot hit the floor near Heiji's right foot. It didn't hit it, but there was a hole on the floor. Heiji gasped. Kazuha was faster. She shot before Heiji had time to say no to her. Heiji had never thought how good Kazuha was at shooting. The hall was long, about fifty meters, and on the other end of the hall there was dead clone, which Kazuha had just shot. It had been hiding in a small groove in the wall. There was a lot of places to hide behind on the hall; stacks of stuff and four staircases, plus the grooves on the walls.

Heiji could've kissed Kazuha right there. Kazuha glanced him and rose her eyebrows. "What now?"

"Nothin'!" Heiji answered fast and shook his head.

The hall was emptier than they had thought. Heiji went in the middle of the hall and when Kazuha was keeping watch, he dug the first time bomb out of his backbag. He handled it carefully and preseted it to 9 o'clock. After doing that, he placed the bomb gently under the computer thing, and so anyone couldn't have seen it, and break it.

As he had taken his hand from under the computer, he heard three shots.

"Kazuha!" Heiji screamed, because he didn't see her.

He went around the pipe and saw two dead clones on the floor. Then he turned his look to Kazuha, who was leaning against the pipe and holding her right elbow. Heiji watched when she took her hand off and there was a bullet hole in her elbow she had been holding. Kazuha gasped. Her gun dropped on the floor.

"I'm hit", she said with trembling voice. She looked at Heiji's eyes and Heiji looked back. He saw Kazuha was in pain. Tears went down her cheeks.

They walked to a small groove, which was on the wall. Heiji made sure there was no clones in there. There wasn't. Kazuha sat on the floor. Her whole body was trembling. Heiji took some stuff from the bag he had with and tied Kazuha's arm.

"Thanks", Kazuha whispered. Then she started crying quietly.

Heiji sighed. "Kazuha, don't. We have to finish this."

"I know", Kazuha said. She rose her look to Heiji's eyes. "Help me up."

Heiji gave Kazuha a gentle kiss on her lips. Then he grabbed her right hand, which was still healthy, and pulled her on her feet.

* * *

The underground-laboratory included four great halls, which all were full of those pipe-computer-looking thingys. Shin'ichi and Ran were walking down a corridor, which in there was no windows.

"Hattori, we're heading north. Did you place the first one?"

"Yea and now we're on the west side of the hall. Kazuha's shot, but not badly. We've killed three of them. You?"

"Only one so far. Take the chains, will you."

Shin'ichi stopped and kneeled on the floor. "This is the right place. Keep watch." Ran nodded and held her gun up. Shin'ichi took the time bomb out and placed it on the floor to wait. There was a piece of rope on the side of the bomb. Shin'ichi took a rivet gun from his bag and riveted the time bomb on the wall.

The corridor was long. Shin'ichi stood up and made sure the time was right. On the screen of the bomb there were some numbers, which ran as the seconds did. Shin'ichi grabbed Ran's hand and they ran again.

There was a corner on the corridor. That corridor, which was behind the corner, was a lot shorter, and after climbing a few stairs down they saw the hall. This hall wasn't the same as where Heiji and Kazuha had been earlier. This hall was also different otherwise; the pipes weren't see-through. The liquid inside them was black. There was some cold light coming from very tall fluorescent tubes. The scene was scary, but not silent. The computers were on, and making small humming to the hall. Shin'ichi's eyebrow rose and he loaded his gun. It was almost impossible that Heiji and Kazuha had already met three clones, and he and Ran had seen only one of them.

Ran went nearer one of the pipes and tried to see inside the black liquid. But it was too deep to see anything. Shin'ichi turned his torchlight-watch on and pressed the light against the pipe from the opposite side of the pipe than where Ran was. Ran's eyes widened.

"Oh my god", she said with low voice.

"What's in there?" Shin'ichi asked. He moved the watch a bit better angle. He couldn't see anything himself.

"It looks like Heiji", Ran said thoughtfully. "Without clothes."

Shin'ichi removed the watch immediately. "Don't look at it."

Ran smirked. "Give me the watch. You want to see this."

Shin'ichi rolled his eyes and took the last bomb from his backbag. "I don't think so. C'mon, lets place this in here."

* * *

Seemed like all the cloned had just flushed out of the whole laboratory. Heiji and Kazuha had met no clones after leaving the hall. Kazuha's arm was better even if it was still hurt. They had went through an emergency door to get into the second hall, which was the same kind of as the one where Shin'ichi and Ran were at the same time. The computers made their voice and the pipes were full of black liquid. Heiji ran to the middle of the hall and put the bomb under the pipe.

Suddenly, a voice cut the computer's peaceful humming. It was endless beeping. Heiji looked around and saw Kazuha, who had risen her gun up and gazing around the hall with wide eyes.

"What the fuck's that?" she wondered from Heiji. Heiji only shook his head. But when he turned his head to the computer of the middle pipe, his eyes widened as large as Kazuha had normally.

The small screen of the computer had flashed on. Heiji backed up. He watched it when the floor of the black liquid inside the glass started shining slightly green light from the base. There was a figure inside. A figure, which Heiji recognized to be his own. He didn't see it very well, only the silhouette, but it couldn't be anyone else than him. Figure's feet were on the base and it was standing on it. Heiji was stunned. He rose his gun to the figure and pulled the drigger. Two times. Two empty cartridges flew from the gun.

The first bullet hit the glass and made a large, white area around its place but the glass didn't brake. The second bullet broke the glass fully. The liquid billowed to the floor and made a large cloud of steam. The liquid evaporated immediately and it never met Heiji's feet (Heiji was standing about five meters from the pipe). Heiji held the gun up with a trembling hand and tried to see through the steam. There was shards everywhere on the floor. Heiji saw the figure, which was still standing on the broken glasspipe's base. The computer had stopped beeping and its screen was darkened. The other computers around it were still the same.

Heiji stared at his own, un-clothed figure. The figure wasn't moving, but it blinked now and then and that's why it was alive and awake for sure. It was looking calmly its forward, which was real Heiji's left. Heiji setted his gun after realising that the figure was going to do no harm. Heiji took a deep breath.

"Hey...?" he tried with hoarse voice. The clone didn't react. Heiji started backing up more and when he reached the gap out of the hall, he ran. He ran like his life was depending on it. He ran around the first corner. When he got behind it, he stopped and leaned against the wall, and tried to calm down a bit.

Heiji didn't know what had made him this distracted. He had seen those clones earlier. He had seen himself naked earlier. He closed his eyes and felt the cold sweat in his whole skin. He closed his eyes and took couple of deep breaths. When he opened them again, he realised he was alone.

"Kazuha!" he shouted roughly and ran back to the hall, where the clone was standing still.

There was no Kazuha. Heiji pressed his earplug and shouted Kazuha's name again. When he was about to shout again, he turned and saw Kazuha's hands-free thingy on the floor. Her DetectiveBoys -sign was also there.

-to be continued-

* * *

_Welcome to the world, from now on you have to live on your own_. That sentence is a translation from a song by Anssi Kela. _Tervetuloa maailmaan, täällä pärjätä saa omillaan._ I made the best translation I could, I hope it'll do...

Sorry for finishing these chapters this way but - I have to keep you interested! So - till next time! Please review!


	5. Stupid joke

**WAR - Chapter 5: **STUPID JOKE

* * *

"Right", Shin'ichi said happily. "Our work here is done. Now lets just get the hell out of here."

He grabbed Ran's hand but as they had turned around to the way they had entered the hall, they stopped. There was three clones; probably the last three ones who weren't already got killed. The first shot hit Shin'ichi's leg and he fell on the floor. The second shot came from Ran's gun and it hit the clone's right shoulder. The clone dropped the gun. But the third shot hit Ran's left shoulder and she moaned when feeling the same as Kazuha couple of weeks ago. Shin'ichi was still holding his gun and aimed it, but one of the clones took the gun from his hand and he never shot any of the three clones. Shin'ichi groaned when he turned to sit on the floor, his right shin making the floor slowly red. Ran had her gun forward and menaged the clones with it, but because two of the clones still had guns, it was worthless. Shin'ichi glanced Ran and saw that she wasn't crying. Her look was full of hate.

"We - we were just leaving", Shin'ichi said. His voice was trembling a bit because of the pain in the leg.

Someone laughed behind the clones. A woman. Shin'ichi didn't recognize this voice. It wasn't Vermouth. The woman came behind the clones. She was tall and dark, japanese, and she was wearing the same kind of hat as Gin always wore. Her face was well covered because of that hat.

"Leaving?" she asked with sappy voice and laughed dryly. "I don't think so."

* * *

Everything was black. Then everything was white. Then everything went back to black. Then Kazuha felt a sweaty pain in her left elbow. She felt pain also in the back of her neck and her wrists. She couldn't move. When she opened her eyes, she saw only mess of different shades of black and dark blue. Her head was a bit sore. She forced it up and blinked her eyes couple of times. She was in a room. The room looked like an office. Kazuha was sitting her back against the wall on the floor, and when she turned her head to her hands, she realised she was handcuffed around a metal pipe, which could've been a hot water pipe. Kazuha touched the pipe and felt sweet warmth. She let her palm rest against the pipe.

Someone was making loud voice behind the door of the office Kazuha was in. Kazuha rose her head and stood up to see better. The pipe allowed that, because it was upright on the corner. She watched when the door opened and five people stepped in. Three of them were clones. Shin'ichi couldn't walk without something to hold on, and Ran was trying to resist the third clone, which was difficult since her shoulder was shot through.

"Ran!" Kazuha shouted. "Kudo!"

"Kazuha?!" Shin'ichi yelped but groaned when the clone let go of him and he fell on the floor. Ran was trying to fight with the other clone, but the clone was too strong and he handcuffed Ran to the same pipe with Kazuha.

Shin'ichi got handcuffed also, around the leg of the table. He made himself to sit on the floor under the office table and tried to stop his leg's bleeding somehow. But it was difficult because he couldn't move his arms very much. The blood was running on the floor and it was making a small lake.

"Where the hell is Hattori?" Shin'ichi asked. His voice was trembling a bit and he looked tired.

"No fucking idea", Kazuha answered. "Ran, try to press something against that wound if you can. Ran?"

"Ran?!" Shin'ichi shouted. His voice was reminding Heiji's voice normally. Ran didn't answer. She had passed out against Kazuha's shoulder. She was breathing calmly and her eyes were closed.

Kazuha had never seen tears in Shin'ichi's eyes. His eyes were wide when he looked at the unconcious Ran. He was breathing loud and trembling because of the bleed. Kazuha thought it was just a matter of time when Shin'ichi would pass out also. He looked sick and he was whispering Ran's name.

Kazuha wiped her tears away. She gulped and looked around the room. There was a clock on the wall. It was fifteen minutes to 9. They had fifteen minutes left. "Heiji..." Kazuha whispered to herself and couldn't hold her tears anymore.

* * *

Heiji was lost in these corridors. He had been running around and hadn't met anyone. No clones, no people, none of his mates. He stopped running and realised how tired he was and how sweaty he was. He had never run that fast or that long way. He was exhausted. But he knew he couldn't finish till he found a way to the others, or out.

_Kazuha..._ he thought and some tears got into his eyes. They never flowed down, but they were there anyway. _Where the fuck are you?!_

"Kazuha!" he shouted angrily like Kazuha had done something idiotic to him.

* * *

Kazuha heard a voice and rose her head. Shin'ichi was leaning forward against the table leg. He was pale and his eyes were closed. When Kazuha had nothing else in her mind, he breathed in and shouted as loud as she could. "HEIJI!!"

Kazuha heard that someone opened the door's lock with a gun. Heiji broke the door and it fell on the floor out of its hinges. Heiji saw first just an office, but when he saw Shin'ichi's blood lake on the floor and heard Kazuha shouting his name, he went inside.

Heiji didn't say a thing. He kneeled on the floor and shot Ran's and Kazuha's handcuffs off. Then Heiji left the girls and overthrew the office table. Shin'ichi fell on the floor on his back. He wasn't unconscious yet. He opened his eyes slightly and sighed deep.

"Hattori..."

Heiji shot Shin'ichi's handcuffs off. "Yea me."

"Heiji!" Kazuha ordered. Heiji rose his look to Kazuha's eyes. Kazuha looked coldly at him. "Your hand."

Heiji showed Kazuha his hand and then started digging his backbag. Kazuha dug Shin'ichi's bag and found there some more bands. They didn't talk at all while tying the shin up. Every place was full of blood. Shin'ichi was trying to stay awake and he turned his head to Ran, who was opening her eyes also.

"Ran...!" Shin'ichi said. "You hear me...?"

Ran blinked her eyes and shook her head roughly to wake up better. "Yea. I'm here..."

Shin'ichi got more strenght from Ran's peaceful smile and he rose on his elbows. "Ran, I..."

"Right", Heiji said to Shin'ichi. "C'mon, get up."

Shin'ichi glanced Ran the last time and took Heiji's hand. Heiji held him when he couldn't even stand still because he had lost a lot of blood. "Thanks", Shin'ichi said. "I'm allright now. Take a look at Ran also."

"But it can be broken", Kazuha said, kneeling on the floor near Shin'ichi's feet. "I can..."

"No", Shin'ichi said strongly to her. "I'm fine. Hurry up."

Ran's shoulder was easier than Shin'ichi's shin. Five minutes later Ran stood up and held a gun in her right hand, which was her only healthy hand left. Heiji had to help Shin'ichi when walking. They left the office, Kazuha on the lead, because she had no bad injure, Ran next, and the guys last.

Five minutes left. They had to get out, and fast. The closest exit was behind two great halls. The other one of those halls was the one where Heiji had broken the glass pipe. Kazuha and Ran ran through that hall. When Heiji saw the hall, he went pale and stopped. Shin'ichi was gasping and staring at his feet. Heiji was staring forward to the middle pipe, where the figure had been.

There was no figure. Only the empty pipe. Shin'ichi rose his head.

"C'mon! Hurry up!" he shouted to Heiji's ear as loud as he could. Heiji didn't have time for explaining the broken pipe and the lost figure. He dragged Shin'ichi through the hall to the door. Ran and Kazuha were waiting there. Kazuha shot the door unlocked and Ran kicked it down. They entered the second hall, which Shin'ichi and Ran had placed a time bomb.

They found fast out that the three clones, who were left, had taken that hall under themselves. Shin'ichi let Heiji's hand go and he fell on the floor. Heiji already thought Shin'ichi was shot, but when he started shooting from behind a computer stack, he was sure he was alive. Heiji took cover from behind the glass pipe, and Shin'ichi was lying on his feet. Kazuha and Ran were behind another computer-glass-pipe-whatever.

"You okay?!" Heiji shouted over the loud shooting voice. "Kazuha?!"

Kazuha was too busy with her gun. She shot four times and then had to change the cartridge. "Yea", she shouted to Heiji when a bullet hit the glass pipe and it became white behind Kazuha's back.

"Shoot, fag! Three minutes!" Shin'ichi shouted to Heiji. Heiji started shooting and one of the clones fell.

The time was running terribly fast. Every time the clones had to change the cartridge or something, Heiji, Shin'ichi, Ran and Kazuha moved forward, closer to the door, which was leading to an exit. But the hall was large, and the distance was still dangerious long when Shin'ichi shouted that they had two minutes left their life. Ran told Shin'ichi to shut up and keep on shooting.

Finally the clones were back against the wall. Shin'ichi shot the other one and Kazuha took care of the other one.

One minute.

Fifty-nine seconds.

Heiji rose Shin'ichi up and after getting through the door they started climbing the endless stairs to the street.

Fifty seconds.

Ran took Shin'ichi's other hand and helped Heiji when carrying him. Kazuha had the gun still up.

Fourty-five seconds.

One step after another. They were going way too slowly. Shin'ichi couldn't walk with his foot at all. The bone was broken. Kazuha looked up. There were a lot of stairs left.

Fourty seconds.

Heiji's hand was sweaty. Shin'ichi fell. He groaned and started panting hard on the stairs. "Leave me here."

"No way", Heiji said and grabbed his arm. "C'mon, get up."

"I SAID LEAVE ME HERE!" Shin'ichi shouted. His voice echoed in the stairs. It was hoarse.

"I SAID GET UP!" Heiji shouted back. He was furious. "AND SHUT UP!"

Shin'ichi stared at Heiji. Thirty-five seconds.

"YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Shin'ichi shouted to Heiji. Heiji didn't answer when he started carrying him again. Shin'ichi tried to resist him, but Heiji had more will.

"Say that again", Heiji whispered through his teeth. Sweatdrops dropped from his chin. "And I'll kill you by myself!"

Thirty seconds.

Heiji had silented Shin'ichi, which was good, because both their nerves were on trial.

Twenty-five seconds.

Heiji stopped and rose Shin'ichi on his back. Twenty seconds. Kazuha knew Heiji was strong and gritty, but wasn't this a bit too much. Kazuha took both backbags and they started climbing again, this time a bit faster though.

Fifteen seconds.

"Not long way", Kazuha said when she saw the door behind couple of smaller staircases. "We're almost there..."

Heiji tripped up a step. He fell and Shin'ichi fell on top of him.

Ten seconds.

Ran and Kazuha turned. Kazuha gasped. Ran helped Shin'ichi up against the wall and then helped Kazuha to raise Heiji from the stairs. The door was behind three meters.

Five seconds.

Ran kicked the door open. Shin'ichi held her shoulder and Kazuha was on his other side. Heiji came last.

Three seconds. The roads were empty. There were some runaways and drunks in the park, but that was all. Shin'ichi fell and Ran and Kazuha fell also. The grass made their clothes a bit green.

Two seconds. Shin'ichi turned to his back and tried to move more far. Ran grabbed his shoulder from behind and held it. Her hand was trembling. Shin'ichi's eyes were wide and his face sweaty. Heiji was holding Kazuha's hand. It started raining. No one of them had noticed how hot the air was. Violet-colored thunderclouds were on top of them.

One second. Heiji felt Kazuha's heart beat against his hand. The rain was getting more hard and the raindrops were bigger than fist.

A grey dove flew to the road to walk on it. Kazuha stared at it. Shin'ichi stared at the laboratory building. His heart was beating over 600 times a minute and his hair was wet for the rain and for sweat.

"Fuck!" he shouted to the rainy, peaceful morning. His voice was still hoarse.

-to be continued-

* * *

This is the second last chapter. I'll publish the last one next week. Please review.


	6. Pouring rain

**WAR - Chapter 6**: THE POURING RAIN

* * *

Twenty seconds later

"No", Heiji whispered and shook his head. "NO!" he groaned into the rain.

Kazuha had closed her eyes for half. She was tired. She was tired of everything. She wanted to die. She wanted to shoot herself there and give the gun to Heiji and then Heiji would shoot himself after her. They would die together, hand in hand, and the fucking black organisation would have nothing to do with their death. They would die together, hand in hand, and no one could never move their dead bodies anywhere from that park. They would lie there forever. Fifty years later a small child would see their rotten bodies and ask his mom, who were those people. His mom would say that she doesn't know. Heiji would hold Kazuha till the world's end. No one was able to separate them. No more.

Shin'ichi groaned. He rose his gun and shot the brickwall, which should be dust by now. It was still there. All his strenght was gone. He couldn't think. He shot the wall three times and then pressed the gun barrel against his own head. Ran was about to grab his wrist, but luckily Shin'ichi had shot all the bullets to the wall. When he pulled the drigger, the gun only made a vague voice but the bullets were quit the gun. Shin'ichi started crying. Tears went down his sweaty and bloody face and he threw the gun to the road in front of him. Shin'ichi's hair was wet and he wiped some of it from in front of his eyes. He had really thought it would work. At least they all were still alive.

Ran's eyes were in tears. She closed her eyes and rose her face up. She let the rain wetten her face. Her tears mixed with raindrops and she felt like everything was gone. There was nothing more than the rain, Ran, and the pain in her shoulder. Thunder boomed somewhere.

Heiji was lying on the ground, his eyes tightly closed. He wasn't even shot, but every part of his body was hurt. He felt like someone had just let them down. Heiji had thought this would be the end of all. He had said Kazuha that "we have to finish this", or something like that. Heiji started laughing aloud.

"I don't see anythin' fun in this", Shin'ichi said to him. "Shut up."

Heiji only laughed. His laugh sounded mad. He sounded like a guy, who wasn't Hattori Heiji. "We really thought we could do it!"

Ran started laughing also. Tears went down her cheeks, but she was laughing anyway. Heiji coughed couple of times and then kept laughing like he was drunk. Kazuha was too depressed, but she joined Heiji and Ran. Shin'ichi stared at his mates.

"SHUT THE FUCKING UP! Hattori, give me your gun. I want to kill myself", Shin'ichi talked like he was drunk also.

For a second there was no motion in the air. Everything stood still. Felt like the rain paused also. One second changed the whole scene. That second changed the rest of their lives.

First there was a dazzling, yellow light everywhere. But it was only a flash. Then came a loud voice, which hit everyone's eardrums against the skull. A warm and strong wind blew over them and it felt good. Shin'ichi, Ran, Heiji and Kazuha looked at it with wide eyes. The place, which had just been a blockhouse, was now a large flaming dimple on the ground. A lot of flaming articles flew in the air and landed around the explosion place. Shin'ichi looked at his watch. It was ten minutes past nine.

* * *

Three hours later, at noon, Shin'ichi's house

Shin'ichi deserved to keep his leg. The bullet was difficultly inside and it took couple of hours to take it off there. It was painful but Shin'ichi was luckily strenghtful. He would limp his right foot very long time, but that was hopefully all. They didn't have to remove the leg. Prof.Agasa was not a doctor, but he knew something about chemistry anyway.

Kazuha was standing by the kitchen table. There was a notebad in from of her. The top note was full of drawings. Kazuha was drinking tea. She was looking at some sparrows, which were chatting with each other on the tree, which was just outside the window. Kazuha sighed. The rain started again. It hit the window and the sparrows flew somewhere.

Someone stepped into the room. Kazuha turned. "Heiji."

Heiji was leaning against the doorframe. "Yea me", he said. "Kudo's awake."

Kazuha nodded and drank the rest of her tea. "Okay", she said and walked to the door and to Heiji.

Heiji rose his arm and grabbed the other side of doorframe, keeping Kazuha from going. Kazuha stopped and looked at Heiji. Her eyebrows were risen.

"Ran's with him, they don't need you..." Heiji said with hoarse voice. He wasn't looking at Kazuha's eyes. Kazuha nodded. She realised what were they doing.

"'Right", she said. "So Ran's taking good care of him?"

Heiji chuckled and nodded. He was still looking down. Kazuha had never seen Heiji this quiet and nervous. She smirked. "What?"

"What what?" Heiji asked. Kazuha chuckled.

"Say", she said. A slight shade of blush came to her cheeks. "You didn't come here just to tell me that Ran and Kudo are making out."

Heiji blushed. "Y-yea well... I just... I just wanted to see ya."

Then he turned away and left fast. Kazuha rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Aho", she mumbled to herself.

-fin-

* * *

That's it. Writing was fun. I listened a lot of music during writing, I always do. The thing is, that when writing, you should listen to some music, which a) has no lyrics or b) you don't understand its lyrics. I'm not saying that lyrics aren't important part of the song. Because they are. But writing is easier if you just think about what you're writing, and not about the lyrics. So your mood (and therefore the mood of your text also) comes from the music, and the text comes from your thoughts. The music is coloring the text, but it's not part of it. Music colors yourself. That's why I listen to it.

Please review.


End file.
